kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs. Revelry
Mrs. Revelry is a highly dangerous humanoid entity that masquerades as an unpredictable and unstable human being with a penchant for creating havoc. She calls herself "The Goddess of Insanity" despite the title already being claimed and despite not being a god, but rather an inter-dimensional shape-shifting Shoggoth with sentience. Appearance Mrs. Revelry can switch her appearance at will, however this is little more than an illusion. With extra-dimensional abilities, she can alter space-time to confuse any individuals who view her, and even make them unable to determine her actual mass. From what has been ascertained by special recording devices, Mrs. Revelry is a pulsating mass of flesh with eighteen legs, twelve eyes with four of them on each of her front three legs, two long black tongues that hang from a mouth on her abdomen that has four sets of teeth arranged in a circular design around her mouth. The appearances she takes are entirely human, and the effects they can cause are very real to those affected by them. Most of the forms she takes are that of dark-skinned women with long black hair and well-endowed breasts, with an hourglass figure and long legs. Her attire typically consists of short dresses, casual business attire, and shorts with a crop-top shirt or blouse. Her shoes always tend to be some mixture of heels or bright sneakers with a variety of colors for all of her clothing. These appearance decisions have supposedly been made with the exact purpose of luring in unsuspecting victims and devouring them. Personality Mrs. Revelry is a flirt with a penchant for deviant acts. She is incredibly suggestive, often making a variety of sexual puns and heavily implying intercourse in her dialogue. She is also a fan of violence and anarchy, and loves to be at the center of a party. She actively seeks out large congregations of humans and will insert herself into the scene. Her presence causes an alteration in human brain chemistry, causing individuals within a half mile of her to become more susceptible to darker impulses, actively seeking to engage in murder, theft, and public indecency. These acts often escalate until a violent mob of humans begin tearing one another apart. During all of this, Mrs Revelry will be sopping up the remains of any dead humans and fluids, actively absorbing it into her body and devouring it with her real mouth. Her false human appearance can often be seen dancing in ecstasy during these violent displays. Despite being the center of these episodes, she is never targeted by the crowd itself, and the crowd will actively turn on anyone trying to harm her during these fever pitches. She is most frequently found inserting herself at parties ranging from small gatherings of families to (most commonly) dance clubs and raves to ensure large body counts. Mrs. Revelry does not care for human life and openly admits that anything produced from humans can be used as nourishment, with human blood and genital fluids being particularly delicious as they are harder to extract from a person without killing or seducing them. This mindset appears to imply that Mrs. Revelry sees herself as a hunter, capturing humans and ultimately devouring them. As a Shoggoth, she cannot get pregnant from human DNA, she performs intercourse solely to drink fluids and then eat the partner. Mrs. Revelry is incredibly violent, and is willing to use human bodies and bones as weapons and shields. She can produce remains of humans from her body which harden into thick shields, rendering her completely immune to weapon fire (outside of explosions). She has, on more than one occasion, openly dislocated bones on a person to turn them into an abstract art piece for the thrill of harm. If she does not flee a fight, she fights until her opponent is dead or incapacitated, and will openly torture her victim in horrendous ways. While few victims have ever been saved from this torture, those who have have noted her using open flames and burns, acid burning, skin peeling, pepper injections into the body, force-feeding rancid foods, and slicing. History Pandora's Box became aware of her existence in 2007 during the destruction of a nightclub by its owners and the patrons. She was the only survivor, and heavily resisted capture. By the time the Archangels and Seven Princes had arrived, she had already fled. Despite how thick her real body is, it seems capable of excellent parkour skills, and her false human body can easily leaps dozens of feet into the air. She has been responsible for twenty-six nightclub massacres, and the shutdown of the 2014 mardi-gras season due to a violent mob killing itself on the streets. From what is known, she chose her name "Revelry", and identifies as Mrs as she has a mate on her home planet that she hasn't seen in thirteen thousand years. Powers Shapeshifting Without an eclipse effect of high caliber, her presence is masked by a normal-looking human that would not stand out against a nigthclub scene. This makes hunting her difficult, as those who would carry powerful eclipse effects are basic foot soldiers, and those who don't carry it are more powerful, such as the . Madness Pheromone What was originally thought to be a memetic hazard is in fact a powerful pheromone that Mrs. Revelry emits during physical activity. While dancing and moving about with intensity, she will begin emitting a potent pheromone in a high concentration. The pheromone easily travels along the air, and can reach over a half mile in distance. As she will be vigorously moving around several locations, it isn't unheard of that she will spread it across a city. Once affected, the populace will begin slowly becoming more manic as the effect increases and their body overdoses on the pheromone. This can afflict nearly any human being except those with potent eclipse effect generators. Skeleton Weapon Using flesh and bone she has eaten, Mrs. Revelry can create powerful shielding and weapons from her body which can be wielded by her human appearance and used to protect her actual body. Attempts to take her down with rifles and machine guns have all been met with absolute failure, however explosives still seem to do damage. Category:Female Category:Gods Category:Dead God Dimension